


Folie à deux

by phisen, TenchiKai



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, M/M, Memories, Reminiscing, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 10:25:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10637949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phisen/pseuds/phisen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenchiKai/pseuds/TenchiKai
Summary: Victor and Chris have a history together. They meet. They reminisce, they have drinks. And some more drinks. And some more...





	

It was a warm summer’s evening, as it should be in the southern parts of France.

It was easy spotting him, leaning against the wall as he waited. Casually dressed, looking very much like any French laid-back fashionista. Dressed with effort to make it seem effortless. The one approaching had tried more, that was obvious, but that’s the way he was. He liked to look expensive, and he made sure that people noticed.

There wasn’t a lot of people out on the town on a Wednesday, which suited them fine. They wanted to meet, reminisce and have a drink or two. They had decided that they, for once, would act as the grown men they were in each other’s company. Easier said than done considering their past experiences, but they wanted to surprise each other. Just this once.

“Victor! _Salut_!”

“Chris, _salut_! _Ça va_?”

They embraced, did the cultural display of camaraderie with the appropriate amount of air-kisses to the other’s cheek and held on to each other.

“It’s been a while.”

“It has. I’ve missed you.”

The green and blue eyes that met spoke without words. They never needed to make complicated hellos and goodbyes when they met and parted. For as long as they’ve known each other, they had found themselves to be on the same wavelength. A true sign of a rarely found fellowship.

“Let’s not stand out here, come.” Chris opened the door to the bar and went down the few steps. “Easy enough to find? _Ah, bonjour!_ ”

“ _Bonjour!_ Yes, just a short walk. Oh, how quaint. That’s not like you to pick such a place.”

“Well… you were awfully specific.” He sounded disappointed, and pushed up his glasses a bit.

They found a table with no effort at all, the place was nearly empty. A waiter with a bit too much cologne approached them, asking for their drink order.

“ _Bière_ , s'il vous plaît,” Chris said. “ _Toi aussi_?”

“ _Bien sûr_!”

They watched in silence as the waiter returned to the bar before resuming their conversation.

“So, Victor! Congratulations on the previous season, my friend. You showed us all.”

“Thank you. It was tough this time. Everybody’s getting dangerous, it seems.”

“No, you’re getting old. Smart move, that, retiring after handing our asses back to us. Thoroughly spanked.” He gave him a little wink.

“It was the right decision to make, I think. Happy to give you one last beating, though. Ah, _merci_.” The waiter came back with their beers and left with a nod.

“ _Merci_. So, tell me. Are you really content with stepping down? Honestly?”

"Definitely. I’m still coaching Yuuri, it’s not like I’ve quit everything that has to do with skating. We’ll still run into each other from time to time. Don’t worry.”

“Heh, I guess we will. Speaking of which, how is he?”

“Tired. That’s understandable. He’s got a lot on his mind.”

He made a small, jesting sound. “Truly, you just can’t leave him alone, can you?” He paused for a second and resumed in a much more serious tone of voice. ”Imagine a guy like that ending up with you, I never saw that coming. That really wasn’t like you, fawning over someone. Definitely not the Victor I know.”

“Well… life’s full of surprises. That was the best one yet, I think.”

“Mushy? You _are_ getting old, Victor.”

They looked at each other, smiling from ear to ear. Knowing that their lives would always come to touch the other’s in a continuous loop, like they had been for so many years. They had a lot of history together and seemingly continued to make additions to their mutual chronicle.

“Hey, Victor?”

“Mhm?” He licked the froth of his upper lip.

“Did you ever imagine us sitting together like this when we first met?”

“Chris… I never imagined doing a lot of things together with you but here we are.”

“ _Touché._ It’s been fun though. All of it.”

“Oh, it has. I never imagined you to turn out like you did, but… I’m happy to know you. You know?”

“Likewise. You know, I remember it so well. The first time we met. Do you?”

* * *

 

For him, it was like being hit with a realisation that he always would be the one to beat. The one to chase. Just having stepped up into the senior division, Christophe Giacometti sat breathless next to his coach at the European Championships. Seeing that silver-haired Russian floor the older, much more seasoned skaters made something click within him. He wanted to get to know him, what made him surpass and excel the others. What his drive was, what made him passionate on the ice.

He saw him get closer to the skater’s exit, and decided to try. Try and see if he could get any kind of response from him. He looked divine in blue, with his slender build and long hair. Really walking the line between the masculine and the feminine in a mesmerising way, wearing a crown of blue roses.

“Victor! Congrats!” To him, he sounded shrill. Not what he had hoped to leave as his first impression.

He looked up immediately, trying to see who had called his name. The blue eyes scanned the audience from left to right. He was approachable. Friendly too, it seemed. “What’s your name,” he said with a smile, wrangling the impressive amount of roses he had in his arms.

He felt starstruck, realising that the reigning European Champion really wanted to know who he was. Specifically asking him for his name. “Christophe Giacometti,” he said with a loud voice. Feeling his heart beat slightly harder as he made himself known.

“Okay. Chris,” he said as he singled out a rose from his collection, “see you at Worlds!” He tossed it over with a smile on his lips before he walked on.

Chris looked at his coach, who patted his back and smiled.

“Friendly competition is always good in sports, Chris. Victor is something special. I think you will have to accept the fact that he’s untouchable right now. But you’ll get there, one day.”

After he got dropped off at his family’s home, his mind was occupied with what he’d been witnessing during the day. He felt excited, telling his parents about the Russian figure skater, who despite his young age had been keeping the older skaters in check. With ease. Being full of charisma and technique. His parents laughed and found his fire endearing. It was good having people to look up to, it was good trying to strive for more. Wanting to reach for the stars.

Little did they know, that when their son was about to fall asleep in his room on the upper floor, he could only think of him. And not as a fellow skater.

He threw away the crumpled tissue a few moments later.

* * *

 

They smiled at the memory of their very first meeting. Eleven years ago, their paths crossed each other. Creating a friendship that in all honestly wasn’t very unlikely, but rather, full of discoveries. All sorts of discoveries.

“And here we are," Chris mused. “So, old man… I have to ask. Do you have a curfew?” His green eyes sparkled as he fired off a wry smile.

“You must be joking?”

“No, I’m serious. I want to know how long I can borrow you for. And if you’re up for, well, you know, other things as well?”

Victor leered at his friend. The idea of acting grown up and level headed was a thing that was easily forgotten, it seemed. But that’s why they liked each other and each other’s company. Whimsy is easily affected by bad judgement, and they possessed a little bit of both.

“Don’t tell meㅡ”

“No. No, relax. But in all honesty though, why a place like this? We could have gone to a place more fun. Victor, are you telling me that I can’t make you change your mind?”

“Chris this wasn’t supposed toㅡ”

“Okay, so a strip club is out? Totally off the table? I have to ask, you know?” He raised his hands in a disarming gesture. “After tonight, I’m going back to a cold and empty bed but you have someone to keep you warm and occupied. It’s not fair, punishing me for your decisions in life.”

“You have someone though!” Victor laughed at the squiggly line of thoughts he tried to follow, throwing his head back as the laughter bubbled up.

“Yes, I do. But he’s not _here_ , is he?” With his serious face and raised eyebrows, it was hard to know if he was joking or not. He probably was, but one could never be sure.

Victor laughed, clearly amused by the display. “Well, the night is young, I won’t be leaving you just yet.” He tapped his lips with a finger, seemingly lost in thought for a moment. “Chris, the next one’s on me. _Une autre,_ _s'il vous plaît_!”

They laughed as they squeezed the other’s shoulder. This was going to be an awesome night, no matter what.


End file.
